An automatic perception system may enable various machines, such as haul trucks, dozers, cold planers, cold recyclers, and pavers, to detect one or more objects while the machine operates in a worksite. Based on the detection of the one or more objects, the machine may alter/modify its operation. For example, if the machine traverses from one location to another along a path and if along the path the automatic perception system detects an object, the machine may dynamically modify the traversal path or may pause its operation.
In certain scenarios, the automatic perception system may erroneously detect the one or more objects due to certain ambiguities or corruption in the algorithm to detect the one or more objects. This may further hamper the overall operation of the machine in which such automatic perception system is installed. Therefore, it is imperative that the automatic perception system seamlessly and accurately detects the one or more objects.
US patent application number 20120250983 discloses an object detecting apparatus and method. The object detecting apparatus comprises: a detection classifier, configured to detect an object in an input image to obtain one or more candidate objects; a verifying classifier, configured to verify each candidate object by using verifying features from an image block corresponding to the each candidate object; and an on-line learning device, configured to train and optimize the detection classifier by using image blocks corresponding to the candidate objects as on-line samples, based on verifying results of the candidate objects obtained by the verifying classifier.